THIS IS IT
by KENDRA1212
Summary: They were running as fast as they could, both knowing it was not fast enough. Sweat drip from Sabrina Grimm's forehead, her lungs  burning for the oxygen she couldn't stop for. 'This is it, she thought as she and her sister came out of the woods...
1. Five minutes

**Sabrina is 14 and Daphne is 10.**

They were running as fast as they could, both knowing it was not fast enough.

Sweat drip from Sabrina Grimm's forehead, her lungs burning for the oxygen she couldn't stop for.

'_This is it, ' _she thought as she and her sister came out of the woods only to find a cliff.

'_either our story ends here or it starts, but I won't let Daphne down. Ever.'_

A victorious evil chuckle came from behind them. The sisters spun on their heels, Daphne clutching her wand and Sabrina's sword slapping her side.

They glanced up into face that had single scar that mauled his face giving him a most sinister appearance. Behind him were two other hideous creatures. One had fangs that went past his shoulders, his yellow eyes taunting almost begging for a fight. The other had nails three inches long and were as sharp as a chefs knife, his black eyes seemed to glimmer as he saw where their chase had led them.

" Nottingham," Sabrina sneered while pulling out her sword.

He and his two friends chuckled once more sending a shiver down her back.

" Why if isn't it Sabrina Grimm, I've been dreaming about this for a long time you know."

She sent him a glare

" To bad I cant kill you, at least not tonight. The master wants you as a prisoner, but the little girl-" he said evilly pointing to Daphne.

" Has to go."

I stepped in front of Daphne and squared my stance

" You'll have to get through me first." I said in a deadly whisper.

He laughed .

What was so damn funny about this!

" Fang," he said calmly " go set up the barrier, our audience shall be joining us soon."

The long fanged creature nodded and took something out of his pocket. He whispered something into it and set it five feet behind himself. It glowed for a couple second before a brilliant flash of light erupted, momentarily blinding Sabrina from the dark night.

When her eyes adjusted she saw that there was now a small dome surrounding them. It glowed feebly before completely dissolving from view.

'_This is it' _Sabrina thought once more, _'make it or break it time. There's no room for mistakes, I've made too many not to know that.'_

The group heard shouting. The camp now new they were missing

'_Too bad there too late.' _Sabrina thought bitterly_. _It wasn't her fault she was thinking so badly you try and be in the young 14 year old's spot and not have dark thoughts.

And while the rest of the group was distracted, Sabrina lunged and slid her sword into the long nailed creature's chest. He let out a pitiful whimper before falling to ground, no longer breathing.

And while she dodged the flurry of attacks that followed she caught, out of the corner of her eye a boy with blond hair smacking into the small barrier. Two wide green eyes looked at her with the look of shock and terror as he banged his fist on the invisible barrier.

'_fudge!' _

She and Puck had just started getting along and now there was a good chance she would die.

She only had time to see her mother and father coming quickly with the rest of the camp, before turning her full attention back to her life or death fight.

Daphne was holding her own against Nottingham, while Sabrina dealt with the monster called Fang.

_Five minutes _Sabrina's eyebrow knitted together with confusion, where did that come from?

As she shot and blocked attacks she could hear shouting from her friends and family.

_Four minutes._ Four minutes till what!

She ducked down to dodge Fang's dagger. She kicked him in the knee, he buckled and fell to the ground. He got up before Sabrina could do any damage.

_Three minutes _

She slice at his arm… but only grazed it.

Fang hissed in pain but continued fighting the blond human that for some reason refused to die.

_Two minutes_

It had started raining and fang slipped, sliding right into Sabrina sword. The blow hit him right where his heart was. He let out a yell of pain before his eyes glazed over and slumping to the ground no longer living.

_One minute. _

She turned to see Daphne getting backed into a corner clearly struggling.

Sabrina ran as fast as she could. Somehow theY had been separated during the short fight.

She got there right when Nottingham was going to stab Daphne. Sabrina lunged and pushed her out of the way.

Unfortunately, she took her place.

She felt the ice cold steel plunge into her gut sending every nerve on a frenzy. She felt herself falling and felt the cold mud on her skin as she landed.

But she wasn't done, not for a long shot.

Wincing as she pulled the sword out of the gut she made one last move and sent it flying into Nottingham's heart. Luckily for her he was right by the edge of the cliff.

The last thing she saw was Nottingham's eyes looking but not seeing right before falling over the edge into the cold depths.

And then the pain hit her. Oh the pain. It felt as if her insides were on fire. She sucked in a pained breath before falling back down, darkness surrounding her and the world going blurry but before she went anywhere she turned her head so she could see Daphne and the rest of her family and friends.

Sabrina said weekly but loud enough for everyone to hear

" I'm so sorry."

And then she could feel it, her fingertips going cold and her energy spiraling downward.

She was dieing, and she knew it.

She took one final deep breath before giving up.

_Times up._

That's when the power of a thousand hells broke loose.

Daphne Grimm didn't notice.

As people ran up and grabbed Sabrina rushing her to camp. Daphne stayed behind her heart throbbing a single burning tear sliding down her cheek.

Her one constant was possibly dead, and she blamed it all on her self.

_To be continued…_

_**So what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Boring? Sad? Tell me! There will be at least two more chaps in this short story. Should I kill Sabrina? Or should I revive her somehow? **_

_**Well either way I hope you like it.**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	2. The Pain of Failure

_**hey i updated twice in one day! i hope you like this.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The Pain of Failure

_This is all my fault.' _Daphne Grimm thought over and over.

_She's protected me threw it all. Even when I didn't realize it. She was all ways there for me, and the one time she needs me…I fail. I fail. I FAIL!_

" _**ARRAGE**_!" She shouted at no one.

She fell to the ground sobbing taking in her surroundings.

She was back at camp. Tents and the smell of smoke was basically all it was, held together by a common purpose.

'_war.' _Daphne thought with a sneer.

This has been the first time the war had effected Daphne on this level. She had never felt pain like this before not even when she broke her leg and three ribs when she was 8 ½.

No, that hurt a lot…physically. This pain was, well, was just pure and utter pain shooting threw her body. She bet that if one of those aura people read her right now all they would get would be pain, pain, and you guessed it more pain.

If she had been asked to choose which type of pain to go threw again she would of said without hesitation

" Three broken ribs please with a side of crushed leg."

She laughed once without humor.

She banged her head on the wooden fence behind her. Not even noticing the dull throb growing in her skull.

She saw another flash coming from the infirmary. Another wasted amount of magic used on her sister. They had healed her body, but she still wouldn't wake up. I asked Uncle Jake why they couldn't just use magic to wake her up. And he said

" well the thing with comas are that there're extremely hard to get rid of. Even magic has a hard time with them…" then he mumbled the next part thinking she couldn't hear

" I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up at all."

She felt her heart rise into her throat as she turned and ran to see her dieing sister.

Well… she wasn't dieing any more. But she couldn't see, talk, hear, or even respond to Daphne in any way. That just made her feel a fraction of a bit better.

Daphne moved the flap of the tent out of the way to see her family crowded around a single hospital like bed.

Her mother turned holding out her hand, waiting for Daphne to take it. Daphne studied her mother's face before taking her offered hand seeing her wet cheeks and broken hearted expression. She look around to see that her mom's expression was mirrored on every member of her family's face.

Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake, Granny, Mr. Canis, Red, …Puck.

But Puck also had another look in his eyes, something she couldn't quite identify.

It was similar to when Jake found out Briar had died.

Not a broken heart. A broken soul.

She looked away because she didn't want to become more upset.

She felt tears slide down her face freely. Not caring if she looked like a little girl. She had never seen Sabrina so helpless looking before and quite honestly… it scared her.

Her rock, her best friend, the person that was with her threw it all- thick or thin. Her sister…her hero. Was the one that needed her for a change.

She went and sat in the plastic chair by her bed side taking her unresponsive hand.

The she remembered what had happen before all of the fighting.

_Flashback;_

_We were sitting in our cabin tent thing, she wasn't sure what to call it. _

_They were playing 'Go Fish!' with a deck of cards._

"_Do you have a red 2?" I asked_

_She smiled " Go fish."_

_I grabbed a card and looked at it. I giggled. I had gotten the 'Queen of hearts' we had colored in the card's face like the real Queen's… It always made me laugh._

_Sabrina grinned evilly at me and asked _

"_Do you have a Queen of Hearts?" _

_I groaned and handed her the card. She was beating me epically. _

_I groaned again and said_

"_Fine you win!"_

"_Yes!" she yelled getting up and doing a victory dance._

_That's when we heard it. The twig break and a muffeled voice. I grabbed my wand and quickly headed to the door without even thinking._

_Sabrina grabbed her sword but yelled in a hushed whisper _

" _Shouldn't we go get some back up just incase?"_

_I just gave her a look and left she followed instantly not letting me go by myself._

_Let me tell you; I wished I had listened. _

_The three people waiting for us were not some cute little bunnies wanting to have a tea party._

_They more like zombie bunnies wanting to have __us __for a tea party._

_I ran into the woods. Sabrina following. As we ran they threw stuff at us. At first I didn't know what but then I recognized the blue dust, knockout dust. _

"_Sabrina," I yelled_

"_we have to find shelter or else they'll get us with that dust!"_

_She nodded and I could feel my lunges burning for the air I couldn't get_

_Then we got to the cliff. That stupid cliff._

_You know the rest._

Looking back we could have yelled for help or I could have sent a flare up with my wand, but, I wasn't thinking.

And Sabrina paid the price.

Looking at Sabrina's closed eyes and peaceful face, I couldn't help but think

'_This is it…'_

I brushed leftover tears on my face away.

' _The pain of failure.' _

_**Was that good? Daphne may be a little OOC but she just basically just lost her sister give her a break. Well I love your guy's review thanks it makes my day when I get a new review!, should I do what puck was thinking next? I think I might. Have a nice day! =)**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	3. The Battle For our Love

_**Chap 3**_

_**The battle for our love.**_

' _No' _was all he could think as he slammed into something he couldn't see.

He thought he would go ill as he saw what was happening in front of him. The person he cared about most in the world was on the other side of a flawless wall of impeccable doom.

'_Oh gezz, mind don't go all Shakespeare on me in a time like this!'_

Puck banged his fist on the small barrier as hard as he could, trying to find some sort of weakness.

He found none.

His heart was racing 10x faster by the time the rest of the camp caught up to him.

Sabrina was fighting a long fanged creature while Daphne held off Nottingham with a flurry of spells. Every time Sabrina almost got hit or even slipped the tiniest bit he cringed. You couldn't imagine the relief he felt when she finally killed the creature. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The relief only lasted a short time. Sabrina just had to go and literally throw herself in harms way.

Every nerve in Puck's body seamed to burn as he watched in a almost slow-mo fashion, Nottingham slid his sword into Sabrina's gut.

"_THAT'S IT!' _Puck shouted in his head as he saw red.

He was going to kill someone… preferably Nottingham.

But Sabrina had already done it. And Nottingham was now, as they say it, 'Swimming with the fishes'

My attention turned back to Sabrina as she slumped to the ground, breathing heavily.

And then everyone heard it, the weak but powerful voice that shattered the shocked silence.

"I'm so sorry,"

Her eyes shone with such emotion, putting everything left in herself into those three words.

'_No,' Puck thought once more_

' _No. No. __**NO!**__' _

And then he felt it.

His heart being ripped from his chest, stomped on, shoved into a blender, frozen, shattered, turn to dust, and thrown into the hostile wind at the top of Mt. Everest.

To sum it up… just completely and utterly _bad._

I pushed on the barrier with all my might and it still didn't break, but then it disappeared. I guess Nottingham had reached the ground…

Puck raced over to Sabrina's limp body, picked her up gently, and flew as fast as he could back to camp.

That was two weeks ago…

…...

She still hasn't woken up.

_Why wouldn't she wake up? _Puck thought

_I bet she's just doing this to annoy me…she so would do that…_

Puck sighed as he stood up from the chair next to Sabrina's bed.

He cautiously looked around, making sure no one was there, before leaning down and kissing her cheek, feeling the small pleasant shock that happened when ever he did so. It was almost three o'clock, which meant that Daphne would be here any moment.

Puck and Daphne worked out a schedule without even talking about it, it was simple, Puck got her in the morning and Daphne got her in the after noon. Both taking turns on who would be with Sabrina at night, it was Puck's turn to be with her tonight.

As puck reached the flap of the tent he was tackled by the family's dog. Elvis. The 100 pound Great Dane covered him in sloppy dog kisses before leaving to deliver more to Sabrina. Not to short after he had brushed himself off Daphne came skipping in. She smiled at him before taking a seat in the plastic chair next to Sabrina.

She tenderly wiped away the leftover dog slobber from her sister's face, then settled in the chair more comfortably.

I gave her a wave before heading for the mess tent.

**A nice 3-corse meal later….**

Puck headed for the practice field. He grabbed his sword and bow.

After he had done some stretches he took his bow in his hand and grabbed thirteen arrows. He took his first shot. A centimeter away from being a bull's-eye. He silently cursed before reloading and holding on to the quiver, he released and was rewarded with it smacking right in the middle.

He fired the rest of his shots and every single one of them it the bull's-eye. He was the best archer in Charming's army, he usually gloated but today he just didn't feel like it.

The next thing he did was practice his swordsmen ship. Sabrina was far better then him in this and was teaching him how to handle the sword better, but as you could see she was unable to help him.

He let out a frustrated sigh before promptly cutting the dummy in half. Just because Sabrina was better than him didn't make him the worst.

In fact he was still one of the better swordsmen, and many of the Everafters were jealous that a human out did them, especially when that human happened to be a Grimm.

He sighed once again before packing up his stuff and leaving, not even noticing the impressed stares he got from his peers.

As he took a shower he remembered when he would have fought ruthlessly not to…. But recently he had found out that sweat did not smell good, no mater how many layers of dirt and other things you put on. Lets just say he did not smell anything like a pine tree. And not to mention he got to see everyone's faces when he came out looking and smelling as fresh as a daisy.

He got out of the shower and put some fresh clothes on.

He still remembered Sabrina's response, she oh so brilliantly said

" I didn't hear anyone being seriously injured last night…"

Puck laughed remembering her bewildered expression. He got a few stairs from people passing by him. He didn't blame them, recently he hadn't been laughing. He was more in a depressed state and missing one person in particular…

As he entered Sabrina's tent, reliving Daphne to go and do something.

And as he sat down he couldn't help but say

" Hurry and wake up, Sabrina, everyone needs you."

Then he thought,

'_This is it,' _he took her warm hand

'_The battle for our love.'_

_**So was it good? I'm not very good with fluff… well any way my favorite chapter is coming up and its not going to be depressing like the first three! Well review and tell me what you think! I think I'm good when it comes to being dramatic with the suspense… well any way… bye! Wait one more thing the next chap will be up in the next three days… four max. I have the idea already!**_

_**~KENDRA1212**_


	4. A True Family

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A True Family.**_

'_Where am I…'_

The blond girl thought as she sat up in a white room that stretched for miles. Then realization hit her

' _Awwww crap. I'm dead aren't I? Just great. Whatever higher force out there really hates me.'_

There was a giggle behind her and she turned her head to see a girl.

The girl's hair was thick and curly, its color? Mahogany brown. Her eyes were bright green-the same as Pucks. She wore a simple white dress that matched the scenery.

Then she opened her mouth and said

" I suppose you think your dead."

" Well yeah… I am dead right? that's why its all white and stuff…. Right?"

She giggled and didn't respond. That giggle annoyed me for some reason and I said

" Who are you anyway?"

She stopped laughing and said

" I don't know, Sabrina, you tell me."

I just gave her a look that said ' Are you sure you aren't crazy? Cause' I know the Mad Hatter, and I'm sure he would be happy to have a new room mate.' okay… maybe not exactly that… but still!

She sighed and said

" Sabrina, I'm a figment of your imagination, here to help you make decisions, big decisions, so what would you like me to be called?"

I looked at her again and though about it.

" How about Grace…?"

Grace smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect! But," her face turned suddenly serious as she said

"Back to business. Do you wanna die?"

I stared at he and blinked

" Of course I don't wanna die! Who would!"

"You'd be surprised."

I rolled my eyes at her before asking

" So, if I'm not dead, where am I."

" Well, you're kind of in a limbo right now. You're in a coma. So to answer your question, you're in the realm of the lost." **(I just made that up.) **

I looked around and I did feel lost, so I guess the name fits…

I sighed. Then I remembered everything. Running, fighting, pain. Daphne, I hope she's ok.

Wait she said I was in a coma…

" Whoa, wait, did you say I was in a coma?"

Grace nodded.

" How long have I been in this coma?"

Grace looked up thinking then she said

" Two weeks, three days, eleven hours, and fifteen minutes."

"You're keeping track that precisely?"

"Yup, pretty much…"

She gave me a lopsided smile before sitting down and saying

"Sabrina, a lot of people are missing you right now. Not just your family, there's a couple princesses, a wolf, a little girl in red, some pigs, a slightly worried prince, and a certain fairy boy…

Not to mention a devastated little sister."

" You think I wanna be in this coma?"

" Of coarse not! If you had waited I would have said 'so you have two options stay here. Or, go back. And I'm warning you, you'll be in pain if you go back. Now do you still want to go back?"

The Grimm girl looked at Grace with determination before nodding.

"Oki-doki! " Grace said while getting up, pulling Sabrina with her.

" Now, when you jump down-"

"Jump down!" Sabrina yelled surprised

" Well what do you expect? It's not like I can tickle you with a feather to wake you up from a coma!"

She grabbed Sabrina's hand dragging her to a edge that magically appeared.

"But I don't wanna jump!" Sabrina protested

"Fine, have it your way. Never see your family, friends, or soul mate ever again."

" But, would ya-, different-,pleas-, URG! Fine!" she said while glaring at the triumphed looking girl

"…wait did you say soul mate?"

" Yes, so Sabrina your just going to put your foot out over the ledge like this," Grace said while showing a example a foot away from the ledge.

" Then, as your falling, try not to scream and try your best to keep your arms by your side. You might flail your arm and whack some one when you wake up if you don't, and remember to say hi to everyone! Ok then! Jump!"

Sabrina peered over the edge before taking a deep breath and… asking a question…

"So, I just jum- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Grace had pushed her over the edge and she was sent flying towards the ground. But before she was out of hearing range she heard a familiar giggle and Grace shouting

"No! Pushing works too!"

And just like that the white world around her became dark and full nothingness.

***"*

Sabrina woke up slowly.

First she could hear. Then she could feel the sheets on her skin and a warm pressure on her right hand. But she still couldn't move or talk.

Then she heard a high voice that she recognized as Daphne's say

"C'mon Puck! Lunch is ready. Sabrina wouldn't want you to starve! "

Sabrina heard a sigh nearby and felt a pleasant shock on her cheek before it was silent again.

And with a gasp she shot up in her bed and felt the pain sink into her body. It seared threw every muscle and fiber in her body leaving her unable to do anything. But just as suddenly as it came on it… disappeared.

Sabrina took a deep breath before shakily getting to her feet. She felt sick to her stomach for a couple seconds but was able to keep herself in check.

She heard talking and laughter coming from outside the tent and guessed that everyone one she wanted to see was out there.

She took a deep breath before moving the flap of the tent out of the way and walking into the brilliant sun. She guessed they were having lunch. As she walked to the table she noticed a girl with two braids facing away from her, the girl was just poking at her food, occasionally taking a bite.

Sabrina felt her heart clench a little thinking

'_Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry'_

Before going to the girl. The whole table noticed her, suddenly going quiet. Sabrina put a finger to her mouth, signaling them to be not to tell Daphne, who, still remained oblivious. Then Sabrina spoke

" Daphne, why are you so down?"

The little girl wasn't paying enough attention to recognize her own sister's voice so she said sarcastically

" You mean you haven't heard? I thought the whole camp knew. I mean its nothing big, it's just that my sister is in a coma and all."

Sabrina raised a eyebrow at the unsuspecting girl.

" Why Daphne, did you just use sarcasm to tell me off? I'm so proud of you! I've taught you well."

And with that the little girl spun around. Her eyes widened at the sight of her sister, then, a grin appeared on her face that could rival a very famous cat. Daphne let out a squeal before shouting

"Sabrina!"

She then proceeded in tackling her sister to the ground, feeling happier than she had in weeks. She had her sister back and her family was now together again.

*"*"*"*"

As Sabrina was ambushed by everyone she loved she couldn't help but think

'_This is it,'_

She saw Puck walking towards her with a spark in his eyes.

' _A true family.'_

_**I loved the part when Grace pushed her off and said 'No! Pushing works too!'**_

_**Well anyway, I think I might only have one or two chaps left. you need to tell me if I should make huge story out of this or leave it wit 5 or 6 chapters. Review! **_


	5. HELP

Oh, my, gosh. I'm sooooooo sorry. I just got a new computer and it doesn't have the program I used for my story! Ahhhhhh this computer is so confusing I mean what computer dosent have copy and paste? Well sorry but I wont be able to update for a while. If any of you know how to work a I mac please help me!...

Bye

From a depressed Kendra


	6. Im not sure what this is but i like it!

Chapter 5

I'm not sure what this is, but I like it.

As Puck approached her she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

' _Stupid stomach.'_

_Sabrina thought._

' _Suck it up! Be a man…woman, whatever.'_

"Hey," Puck said almost hesitantly.

"Hi," Sabrina said oh so brilliantly.

The two just stood in comfortable silence, watching everyone leave to do various activities.

Daphne, though reluctantly, went with Relda and Henry to gather supplies. As Daphne sat down in the family's new but used car, she couldn't help but think

'_One of theses days they'll figure out how much they love each other. I hope I'm there to see their faces.' _

If only she knew the events that would play out today… Well, let's just say she would be _very _happy.

*'*

Sabrina left the mess tent to go get a deck of cards. She had betted that she would win against Puck, and Puck being Puck said that he could beat her on her best day… let's jut say the whole camp now knew that they were having the most unbelievable game of… Go Fish?

Sabrina laughed at the concept.

She looked under her bed to find a box that held her cards and other games. She grabbed the same cards that she and Daphne used the night of cliff. Thinking back to that night gave her goose bumps and she quickly went back to Puck to play their game.

Puck was stretched out on one of the mess hall's benches with a candy bar hanging out of the side of his mouth. He turned his head and said with his full mouth

"Took you long enough. I thought you'd chickened out. To bad you didn't I would have automatically won our wager but I guess you just want to loose with class."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and said while sitting down

" You wish. If anyone is loosing it's going to be you."

" Hey, whatever floats your boat."

She glared at the boy sitting across from her and deled out the cards asking him if he knew how to play, his reply was a simple " I'm not stupid."

And with that the game began…

Two games, a dozen threats, and forty-five minutes later they were close to finding out who the winner was gong to be. Puck was loosing by one pair.

" Do you have a black ACE?" Puck asked gloomily.

Sabrina sighed and gave him the card. Puck immediately perked up and took the card. Next he asked her if she had any red sevens.

She glared at him before reluctantly giving him the card. Then he asked her if she had any red nines. Sabrina smiled brightly before smugly saying

" Go Fish!"

There were now no more cards in the stack. She and Daphne made sure that there was always an odd man out that made the last part of the game harder.

"Do you have a red ACE?" she asked

Puck said nope before shouting

"I WIN!"

He then turned into a rooster cacododeling around the mess tent. Sabrina face palmed before throwing a forgotten pen at Puck asking the world…

" Why world? He's going to be even _more _cocky!"

Puck, shape shifting back into the 14-year-old adolescent, said

" You know it!"

" Ugh! Just get the prank over with!"

Puck looked at her for a second before saying

" How do you know it's a prank? And even if it is what makes you think that'll play it on you now? I think I'll wait, till I give you what I'm going to give you, prank or not!"

Sabrina stared at him asking in her head what had set him off, it wasn't like him… unless you mentioned a certain other flying boy that just so happens to wear tights… Green tights.

" Uh, you ok?"

" Yeah just lost my cool." He looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Sabrina nodded and started to walk away when Puck grabbed her wrist and lifted her up into the air.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sabrina yelled surprised at the sudden lack of ground.

" Oh cool it Grimm, you'll thank me one day for this… maybe."

Sabrina glared at the mischievous tone in his voice.

" You drop me you're dead."

" Same old Sabrina. A little trust please."

" I'll trust you when you give me something to trust!"

" Pfft, you'd be lucky to trust me, after all, I am the trickster king."

" You do realize that that made no sense whatsoever."

" Of course, it's my job, well, that and tormenting you till the end of time…"

Puck said while setting her down. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Puck had just sat them down out side her tent. It was dark outside and the sunset was turning a deep shade of purple. Sabrina sighed and said

" You know, when you've been through what we have, you learn to love the little things like this."

" Yeah, you do… Hey Sabrina?"

"Hmm?" Sabrina said as she turned her head. But instead of Puck replying he simply leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Sabrina's eyes widened before fluttering shut and leaning into the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, but that was all it needed.

When Puck and Sabrina separated they both turned red but they still manage to smile at each other,

" Goodnight Sabrina."

"Night Puck."

Puck then once again leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and left for his tent

And both couldn't help but think

' _This is it…'_

Sabrina thought she heard a giggle. And puck could've sworn he saw a flash of pigtails.

'_Well, I don't know what this is, but I like it.'_

_** Sorry it was short, How was that for fluff! =D sorry it took so long but as you know I did get a new computer and I had to adjust and now I have school so it's going to be longer in between updates, high school is draining! Well, I hope you liked it! R&R oh and there're will only be one maybe two more chaps set in the future I cant wait to write those! **_

_**~KENDRA1212 **_


	7. But No One Noticed

Chap 6; But no one noticed.

Sabrina Grimm, at age 21, was strolling the length of the camp. Doing nothing in particular just simply filling the time.

The sword that was usually by her side at all times was, for once, resting in her cabin. Sabrina smiled wistfully, knowing the reason behind it.

The war was done, over, finished, but never will it be forgotten.

No, it'll never be forgotten.

Sabrina looked around the camp, making sure to memorize it. This is the last time she'll be here and still be able to walk around it freely. It was agreed that they would convert it into a memorial for the people who were lost in the fights.

The young woman laid down on the plush grass and thought about the past…

Of how the strange pain she got after first waking up from her coma happened again when she turned 18, of how her whole family had had that pain at some time in the last 7 years.

It just didn't add up.

Sabrina drifted to sleep, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, and for the first time in a long time, she was able to sleep without fear of anyone getting hurt… and that made her day.

But as she fell asleep, no one noticed the strange glow around her; no one noticed that when she was around things magical she didn't feel a pull whatsoever, no one noticed that late one June night the barrier flashed dimly changing from a bright red to a dull yellow and for the first time letting out a unsuspecting Everafter that was pure of heart. No one noticed.

No one noticed that she and her family had become Everafters.

No one noticed, that is, until later that very same day…

* * *

Everyone was gathered around tables, laughing, eating, small talking, some even got up to dance to the quiet background music.

Sabrina was sitting next to Puck, her boyfriend of seven years now, and Daphne.

Daphne was now 17, and growing up quite nicely. She was talking to Red who had decided to grow till she turned 22. They both giggled about something but their conversation was lost to the noise around them.

Then it happened. A firework that a worker was setting up fell over and shot towards the sisters. It showered them in sparks and burned their skin. When it was over the sisters were on their backs in too much pain to move, but, everyone else just stared at them, watching as the 3rd degree burns slowly faded away leaving unmarked skin in their place.

Both girls opened their eyes and stared at themselves, as confused as ever. As Puck and Red helped Sabrina and Daphne up a bright light erupted over the camp. An object slowly floated down and hovered in front of Sabrina and Daphne. A book to be more exact.

The book's cover depicted two girls running in the woods away from a ignoramus foot.

Its name? None other than The Sisters Grimm, Fairy Tale Detectives. 

Daphne reached out and took the book out of the air; she read the back cover,

Her eyes widened as she said out loud

" It's a book about… Us."

Charming took the book from the 17 year-old, skimmed it over and said

" Good God, the Grimms' have become Everafters."

If it was possible for over 400 eyes to fall out of their sockets all at once then trust me, they would've.

It wasn't like anyone was angry it was just something no one saw coming. Someone coughed and said

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order…"

And just like that the celebrating continued. Sabrina just shrugged it off and helped lift the table back over, but, she heard Daphne trying to cast a spell without a wand and she also heard her complain that when you become a Everafter that you were supposed to get a cool power.

Oh Daphne you still have so much to learn.

As a slow song came on people relaxed and started to dance in slow movements. The beat of the song allowed experienced and inexperienced dancers to move comfortably.

Puck who had been nervous all day because of something he was planning on doing tonight wasted no time asking Sabrina to dance, she took his offered hand, and together they danced.

When the song came to a close Puck led Sabrina to the river, neither of them noticing that Red and Daphne had rounded up everyone and had put a invisibility shield around them saying that something unbelievable and gushy was about to happen.

She was right.

Many mouths dropped when they saw Puck lower to one knee, and appear to ask Sabrina something.

Sabrina had put her hands over her mouth but everyone saw her nod.

You didn't have to be a genius to know what she just agreed to.

Puck stood up and gave Sabrina such a sweet kiss that even _the _Prince charming felt the need to look away.

Then everyone heard it, as the spell around them fizzled out, Daphne letting out a rather loud

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That's so fruity licous!" Despite her age Daphne still slipped up sometimes and made up words.

The happy couple turned to see the whole camp starring at them. They looked at each other one more time before bursting out laughing.

'_This is it,'_

'_The end and beginning of something that will last forever.'_

'_But of course, no one noticed…'_

_**Oh my god I just finished THIS IS IT! I'm sad and happy about it… but oh well tell me your fav parts of the story were, of what I should have done better or what I did great you decide well I'm working on my new story Town full of misfits so be sure to check it out**_

_**Sincerely farewell,**_

_**~Kendra **_

'


End file.
